This invention relates to a scraper for attachment to the rear of a farm tractor, construction equipment and various earth moving equipment and more particularly, but not by way of limitation to a box scraper which can be tilted independently of the position of the pulling vehicle.
Heretofore, there have been various types of earth moving equipment having scrapers mounted thereon such as the equipment disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,189,009 to the subject inventor, U.S. Pat. No. 3,515,221 to Fowler, U.S. Pat. No. 3,858,663 to Lurwig, Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 3,598,186 to Coontz, U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,609 to Trott, U.S. Pat. No. 3,302,317 to Domres, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,194 to McCense. All of the above mentioned patents disclose different types of earth moving equipment but none of them specifically disclose the unique features and advantages of the invention described herein.